


mementos of places forgotten

by eraserheadbaby



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Humor, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserheadbaby/pseuds/eraserheadbaby
Summary: It's only fair that she starts forgetting about him too.
Relationships: Edna/Eizen (Tales of Series)
Kudos: 7





	mementos of places forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> so is this a zesty or a berzy ship lol i guess the setting is zesty but ive put both jic

There are new flowers on the shrine today. Sword lilies – the perky pink petals clamor against the stifling gray of the mountain, an offering of obvious foreign origin.

So they went to all this trouble for some flowers and still didn't even think to bring ednae. Earth-dwellers truly get stupider every day.

Over the hills, a dragon roars. A sound menacing enough to scare off birds crossing the sky and humans dumb enough to gallivant on the mountain, yet as pitiful as a dying man's groan.

Great, he's at it again.

The flower's leaves, grass-made swords, splinter under Edna's hands. She lets the wrenched lily rest on the shrine – a hint for the humans to develop some taste before making an offering next time - and sets off for the only path she seems to follow these days.

Under those bushes, she buried at least five of his letters. She crashed compasses and other trivial garbage he'd sent her with those stones. Over that edge, she burned and scattered another dozen of letters. 

She kept his boots though. No wonder they somehow always end up taking her to the same tired place, to him.

The dragon roars again. A human screams.

When Edna reaches Eizen's domain, he has a human between his teeth.

So he had his first proper dragon meal, huh. Must've been a good one too – that liver does look pretty healthy. She might even ask him to share a little.

A metallic chime loops in the air, and as she looks down the buckle of his-her boots shakes along with her legs. The shadow of her umbrella quavers as it manifests on the ground. The blood splattered on the rocks looks peculiarly watery, and speaking of water there used to be a spring on the mountain millennia ago, where she and Eizen basked in each other's embrace, back when he loved her enough to hold her even with cursed hands.

This needs to stop.

No, not Eizen – he can eat all the humans he wants, no use going against nature anyway. It's her that needs to stop warding off reality with depleted memories.

In a detached logic she didn't even know she had in her, she knows how twisted it is to make some personal resolution out of someone's death. But earth-dwellers let millions of her kind suffer, let her brother turn into this monster, just so they can hate each other and kill each other and gorge themselves on selfishness. Doesn't she, just this once, get to use one of their deaths for her own gain?

So, over a human's blood, she avows: This dragon is not Eizen. Eizen is no more. Maybe Eizen never existed.

In her hands is a sword lily from the shrine. She rips it apart piece by piece, and the petals fly without eminence nor ceremony through the wind, before ending up soused in guts and gore.

Edna looks at the dragon ; she could swear it's staring back straight into her eyes. For the single moment that her heart jumps, she yearns to talk, even if she finds herself mauled by its claws ; but it would be pretty lame to die by some random dragon, now wouldn't it?

So, she simply leaves. He doesn't follow her, and soon she hears the flapping of wings coming from the opposite direction. Edna doesn't know why she expected him to – it's been a while since he stopped following her.

He has long forgotten about her. It's only fair that she starts forgetting about him too.

**Author's Note:**

> ill stop writing tales sibcon when the games stop serving it up to me on a plate with extra side fries and free coke refills


End file.
